Fivel (Video Game)
Fivel was a character that appears in the Walking Dead Video Game. He appeared in Episode 4, "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Little is known about Fivel's life before the outbreak. He likely lived and spent time with his parents and attended school. His family also had a dog named Walter. It is implied that he was left behind to fend for himself as his parents either willingly, or under the threat of force, joined the survivalist Crawford community, as children were not welcome in their ranks and his entire house was looted, an action that Crawford was known to do throughout the entire city. Post-Apocalypse Around Every Corner At some point during the outbreak, Fivel died of starvation and reanimated into a zombie. It is revealed that he survived up in the attic of his house and slept up there too. When Lee Everett and the group find this house, they settle in it and investigate it. Kenny and Ben enter the attic eventually and discover a very skinny child who is reanimated. Kenny looks at him and says the boy reminds him of Duck, Kenny's son. Kenny is unable to shoot the child and so is Lee. A few moments later and either Lee gives in, walks over to the child and kills him by either stepping on his head or shooting him in the head, or hands Kenny the gun and repeatedly assures Kenny and convinces him to do it himself. After Fivel is killed, Lee carries him out to the yard and buries him with his dog, Walter. As Lee puts dirt over the Walter and Fivel's corpse, a man (later revealed to be the Stranger) watches and then runs away when Lee tries to speak to him. Death Killed By *Starvation/Dehydration Fivel attempted to hide out in the attic when the outbreak began. His parents' fate being unknown, he was left alone. He eventually starved to death. *Lee Everett/Kenny/Christa (Zombified) When Lee and Kenny enter Fivel's house, they walk up to the attic and the undead child emerges. Kenny comments that he looks like Duck and has the option to put him down. If Kenny does not put the boy down then Lee will. Another alternative is to just leave the boy, which will lead to Christa going up there to presumably do it herself. However, since it's not seen, it is up for speculation of who killed the boy if the player decided to leave. Trivia *Fivel's name isn't actually mentioned in the game. *Fivel is said to have a similar appearance to Duck, as stated by Kenny. *Fivel has 3 ways he can die (Lee shoots him/Kenny shoots him/Christa shoots him) like Duck (Kenny shoots him/Lee shoots him/leave him). *Fivel is one of the few kids to reanimate; the others being Duane Jones (Comic Series), Rachel Greene, Susie Greene, Penny Blake, Penny, Sophia Peletier (TV Series), Kenny Jr., Summer (TV Series) and the Palmer Children. *Fivel is the fourth character to have multiple ways to be killed, the first two being Doug and Carley, the third being Andrew St. John. **He can get shot in the head by Lee/Kenny/Christa, Get stepped on by Lee, or Bludgeoned by Lee's weapon from Episode 3. Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Unnamed